Endless Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-
''Endless Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' is the immediate sequel to Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- and the final installment in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. The game features a fast-paced and highly cinematic battle system; it tells the story of Cloud Strife's final clash with Sephiroth, as well as the return of Genesis Rhapsodos. Gameplay Characters Playable Characters *'Cloud Strife' (クラウド・ストライフ, Kuraudo Sutoraifu) - The main protagonist; he is a delivery boy and former mercenary who has saved the world on many occasions. When his longtime nemesis, Sephiroth, threatens to return once again, more powerful than ever before, he takes up his sword without hesitance to protect the things he cherishes most. In the five years that have transpired since his last clash with Sephiroth, he also has gained a significant boost in power. *'Tifa Lockhart' (ティファ・ロックハート, Tifa Rokkuhāto) - Cloud Strife's childhood friend. A strong and independent woman, she runs the 7th Heaven bar in Edge, and she also takes care of Marlene Wallace and Denzel while Cloud is away. For the sake of those she cares about, she sets off on another journey with her longtime friends and allies when Sephiroth threatens to return once again. *'Vincent Valentine' (ヴィンセント・ヴァレンタイン, Vinsento Varentain) - A former member of the Turks who saved the world and came to terms with his tragic past three years ago. He travels with Shelke Rui, and he returns to Edge when he is alerted of Sephiroth's inevitable return. *'Yuffie Kisaragi' (ユフィ・キサラギ, Yufi Kisaragi) - An energetic young ninja who travels the world in search of treasure and rare Materia. She has grown close to Vincent Valentine, and now she prepares to aid Cloud Strife during his final clash with Sephiroth. *'Cid Highwind' (シド・ハイウィンド, Shido Haiwindo) - An airship pilot who has fought alongside his friend Cloud Strife on many occasions over the years. He takes his friends everywhere they need to go via his precious Shera. *'Barret Wallace' (バレット・ウォーレス, Baretto Wōresu) - Marlene Wallace's adoptive father. He once fought against the Shinra Electric Power Company as the leader of AVALANCHE, but now he helps Cloud Strife prepare for his final clash with Sephiroth. *'Red XIII' (レッドXIII, Reddo XIII) - A mysterious creature who seeks to defend the planet as he once did five years ago. With Cait Sith on his back, he joins Cloud Strife in preparation for the final battle against Sephiroth. *'Cait Sith' (ケット・シー, Ketto Shī) - A robotic cat controlled by Reeve Tuesti. He rides atop Red XIII for a majority of his second journey alongside Cloud Strife; his small size comes in handy when places that Cloud and the others are too large to access are in need of exploration. Major Characters *'Sephiroth' (セフィロス, Sefirosu) - The main antagonist. This maddened ex-SOLDIER was first destroyed by his nemesis, Cloud Strife, five years ago. He attempted to return two years after Meteorfall, but again, he was defeated. While his last words to Cloud were that he would never be a memory, it is through the memories of him that exist in the minds of Cloud and his friends that he threatens to come back to life once again, more powerful than ever before. *'Genesis Rhapsodos' (ジェネシス ・ラプソードス, Jeneshisu Rapusōdosu) - A former member of SOLDIER who once sought the Gift of the Goddess to halt the degradation of his body. He seeks to regain his lost honor and save the planet from a terrible danger. *'Shelke Rui' (無式(=無色)のシェルク, Mushiki no Sheruku) - A girl who was once a member of Deepground but came to aid Vincent Valentine in saving the world three years ago. She now lives a normal life, travelling with Vincent and occasionally spending periods of time at the 7th Heaven in Edge, where she lives under the care of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart and is close friends with Marlene Wallace and Denzel. *'Reeve Tuesti' (リーブ・トゥエスティ, Rību Tuesuti) - The leader of the WRO who aided Vincent Valentine three years ago and secretly controls Cait Sith to aid Cloud Strife as he once did prior to Meteorfall. Other Characters *'Weiss the Immaculate' (純白の帝王ヴァイス, Junpaku no Teiō Vaisu) - The former leader of the Tsviets. He was eliminated three years ago by Vincent Valentine in the wake of his attempt to summon Omega while under the control of Professor Hojo. Despite his death, Genesis Rhapsodos is still in desperate need of his "brother." *'Rufus Shinra' (ルーファウス神羅, Rūfausu Shinra) - The former owner of the Shinra Electric Power Company. Three years ago, he secretly funded the operations of the WRO. Now, he is taking a more active role in repaying his debt to the planet. *'Reno' (レノ, Reno) - Rude's partner and a member of the Turks. He is hotheaded and extremely loyal to Rufus Shinra. *'Rude' (ルード, Rūdo) - Reno's partner and a member of the Turks. He speaks rarely and is never seen without his signature pair of sunglasses. *'Tseng' (ツォン, Tson) - The leader of the Turks. He aids Rufus Shinra in repaying his debt to the planet. *'Elena' (イリーナ, Irīna) - A young member of the Turks who takes her job seriously. Like her comrades, she aids Rufus Shinra in repaying his debt to the planet. *'Marlene Wallace' (マリン・ウォーレス, Marin Wōresu) - A young girl whose adoptive father, Barret Wallace, has left her under the care of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart while he is away. *'Denzel' (デンゼル, Denzeru) - An orphaned boy who was once afflicted with Geostigma. He lives under the care of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart, along with Marlene Wallace. Story Staff Production Staff Voice Cast Music The music of ''Endless Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' was composed by Masashi Hamauzu, who also composed the music for ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. Development Trivia Category:Endless Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Games Category:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII